


Sherlollipops - Growth

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women aren't flowers, Sherlock hates that particular metaphor, but he can't deny that Molly Hooper is blooming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Growth

Generally speaking, he disliked metaphors, particularly ones that compared human beings to plant life – specifically, he disliked metaphors that compared women to flowers. However, in this case he couldn’t deny the truth – Molly was blooming, there was no way around it. She was blooming with health, glowing with happiness, and the swelling of her stomach as their child developed within her – grew, if he wanted to keep the metaphor tidily on theme – was not only fascinating but could be said to have spurred his own growth as well. Emotional growth, of course, rather than literal physical growth as Molly was currently undergoing.

He felt movement at his side, the dig of an elbow into his ribs and reluctantly turned his eyes away from Molly, busy with paperwork at her desk and unaware of her visitors, to meet the knowing grin of his best friend. “It’s amazing, isn’t it? Watching the changes, knowing that pretty soon the two of you are going to be bringing a new life into the world?” His teasing tone turned wistful. “Just wish I hadn’t wasted so much time with Mary.” His voice hardened as he added warningly, “Don’t you make the same mistake, Sherlock.”

Turning his gaze back to Molly, Sherlock reached into the pocket of his Belstaff and pulled out a small, velvet-covered box, which he presented to John without looking away from Molly. “I’m not an idiot, John, I know when the best thing that’s ever happened to me has, er, happened. And no, it’s not for a case, it’s never been an experiment no matter what anyone thinks, and it’s certainly not just a favor I did for Molly to thank her.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he dropped the small box back into his pocket and gave a determined nod, squaring his shoulders as if going into battle. “Right. Good-bye, John, don’t think I’ll need your help with this little gardening project.”

“Gardening project?” John sounded bewildered.

Sherlock smirked and waved one hand airily. “It’s spring, John. Time for grafting or some other ridiculous metaphor having to do with plants. My love to Mary and Claire, and yes, I mean it, don’t be tedious.”

John remained by the door to the morgue, knowing he should go but unwilling to do so. This was something he’d never expected to see – not only was Sherlock Holmes about to become a father, he was also about to…yes, that was definitely a “yes I’ll marry you” hug and kiss he was witnessing between the consulting detective and the heavily pregnant Molly Hooper! He finally turned away, grabbing his phone and sniffing loudly. “Mary? Yeah, love, you’ll never guess what Sherlock’s done this time!” His happy laughter echoed down the halls as he walked away, and anyone watching would have seen him give a rueful shake of the head as he said, “Yeah, you’re right, should’ve known you’d have guessed it straight off!”


End file.
